Overdue
by Airflow
Summary: It had been a while since she was stuck in this position, between reality and everything she dreamt of having in life. (songfic) "True" By Ryan Cabrera


_A/N- Ok, I was listening to this song and I realized that it so totally fit in with Harm and Mac's 'situation'. So please read and review! (One shot)_

_Disclaimer- I don't own Ryan Cabrera's song "True", nor do I own JAG or any of the other characters ……sadly._

"_Love is not enough. It must be the foundation, the cornerstone- but not the complete structure. It is much to pliable, too yielding." Bette Davis_

**Overdue**

It had been a while since she was stuck in this position, between reality and everything she dreamt of having in life. The reality was always there placed securely right between her and Harm, and everyday she had wished that that reality go away so she could satisfy a ten year longing. Slowly she's tried to chip away covering of the truth but whenever she started to see the light, Harm built another wall. She resented Harm's distance but it always was an excuse for her to lean on.

_I won't talk_

_I won't breathe_

_I won't move till you finally see_

_That you belong with me_

But now. Now that that wall is finally gone, she feels naked. Exposed. Let without and excuse for her distance, she is scared. And now as she stood inches away from Harm's face, all she could feel was fear. The fear of risking her prized possession, her heart and ending up lonely once more. "I love you Sarah," Harm whispered softly as he moved in slowly to kiss her. That was it that was the last straw, she couldn't take it anymore. She suddenly jerked away and turned her back to him, moments before he kissed her.

_You might think I don't look_

_But deep inside the corner of my mind_

_I'm attatched to you_

_Mmmm_

"Sarah, what's wrong?" Harm said worried.

She snapped herself around to face him. "How can you say that so lightly Harm?" tears brimming her eyes,

"After all we've been through you have the audacity to say that now," she cried.

" But. I really love you Sarah…. I always have." Harm coaxed.

Mac rolled her eyes in disbelief, "I bet that what you said to all your ex- girlfriends." Mac said. Mac couldn't believe what she was saying, hadn't she been waiting for Harm to catch up for years now? Why she pushing him away when she needs him so much?

"No Mac I don't, this emotion is real…its true. " Harm stepped toward her," And I have no idea why you're so mad at me?" Harm said confused.

" Why am I mad at you?" Mac shouted, " Do you even know what you just said?" Mac continued, " You said you were in love, and love is not that simple trust me!" Mac explained, furious.

_I'm weak, it's true_

_Cause I'm afraid to know the answer_

_Do you want me too?_

_Cause my heart keeps falling faster_

" Well then why don't you explain how it's not so simple Mac!" Said Harm sarcastically, now equally mad.

" Its… it….just…." Mac stumbled.

" Exactly, you're just making an excuse again," said Harm triumphantly.

Mac couldn't take it anymore. She didn't want to cry in front of Harm but she couldn't handle it for one more second. She broke down in tears as her feet buckled under her. Harm saw her swaying earlier and caught her a second before she hit the ground.

_chorus_

_I've waited all my life to cross this line _

_To the only thing that's true_

_So I will not hide_

_It's time to try anything to be with you_

_All my life I've waited_

_This is true_

"Whoa!" he said as he quickly grabbed her. " Harm..I just…." She managed to get out between the hiccup's and the tears. "Shh," Harm quietly calmed her, "Relax its ok." He easily sat her down on his small bed, in his simple apartment, currently filled with moving boxes.

_You don't know what you do_

_Every time you walk into the room_

_I'm afraid to move_

_I'm weak, it's true_

_I'm just scared to know the ending_

_Do you see me too?_

_Do you even know you met me?_

And after a minute of calming her down he gently asked," So what was the reason for your little outburst there?" Mac sighed and looked up into his ocean blue eyes and said, " I just don't want to loose you Harm…. Everyman I've ever been with has either left or died," she whispered, " and if that happened to you, I don't know if I'd be able to go on…."

_Chorus_

_I've waited all my life to cross this line _

_To the only thing that's true_

_So I will not hide_

_It's time to try anything to be with you_

_All my life I've waited_

_This is true_

_I know when I go_

_I'll be on my way to you_

_The way that's true_

Harm laughed a little, " I'm not going anywhere, and if I die at least you can have all my stuff."

Mac smiled for the first time in a while, " Well, that's good to know Harm," Mac said, " So your not going anywhere?"

"Nowhere," Harm replied clearly, holding her hand in his.

"Good," Mac said, as a single tear rolled down her face, "Because I don't want to be alone anymore…."

_chorus_

_I've waited all my life to cross this line _

_To the only thing thats true_

_So I will not hide_

_It's time to try anything to be with you_

_All my life I've waited_

_This is true_

And with that she leaned in and kissed him gently, breaking a ten-year-old wall. That was long overdue.

_A/N- What do you think? OK, it maybe a bit confusing, so if you have any questions don't be afraid to ask in your review! PLEASE REVIEW!_

_P.S- I know! I totally stink at endings!_

_Yours till my Spanish teacher takes over the world,_

_Truly Insane_


End file.
